The Garden: Redux
by JasonVUK
Summary: Friendship has been strained to its limit. Will past transgressions be forgiven, or will rage overwhelm the innocent? On a dark day in summer, Beast Boy is pushed to the end of his tether, will Raven be able to fix her frienship with the green teen, or is all hope lost? Remake of the original "The Garden" Solid Rob/Star, hints of BBRae
1. Chapter 1

Thank you all for waiting and I apologies once more for discontinuing the original story. I hope this one lives up to the first and hopefully exceeds your expectations.

* * *

Teen Titans: The Garden

Chapter 1

Apple Pie and Hot Chocolate. The last straw.

* * *

The forecast for that month had been for bright skies and beautiful sunshine across California. The image was picturesque: bright warm sun across a park where children were laughing and playing with one another, parents keeping a close eye on their offspring while sitting on a simple rug upon the grass, perhaps nursing some low level alcoholic beverage and laughing about the joyful life in all its splendour, bees and butterflies would be fluttering amongst the flowers doing their job in keeping the ecosystem intact and birds in the trees would be tweeting their merry song of love as parents nuzzled one another with their tiny babies poking their heads out to gaze upon the new world, all in montage set to the theme of _"Mr Blue Sky" _by Electric Light Orchestra, it was something you'd imagine in a feel good 1970s/80s movie.

Mother Nature however was a twisted old bitch with a sadistic sense of humour, a stick up her ass, and had other ideas.

Dark clouds filled the skies blocking out all possible light, rain poured down mercilessly upon Jump City and its citizens, thunder roared across the skies and lightning flashed brightly illuminating the dismal day with light while the wind howled loudly.

From the streets of Jump City he watched weather up above in the heavens with great sadness, all around him people dressed in thick clothing tugged on their coats or jackets to try and keep themselves warm while they scattered and ran for cover to escape from the unforgiving weather.

But not he, he liked the rain regardless of how hard it fell, it was soothing to him, somehow he felt it comforted him and put a barrier between him and his pain.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and allowed the rain to fall onto his face which was sporting a new bruise courtesy of the Teen Titans' resident half demon. He shook his head subconsciously and opened his eyes and allowed the rain to fall onto them, something that never bothered him even when he was young, up above in the heavens he could see the lightning flashing intensely, lowering his gaze a little he saw lightning strike a pole on top of a very large building across the city.

Beast Boy released a depressed sigh and gazed ahead to a small diner tucked away in the corner of Jump City's quieter dining districts, he liked it here. He silently made his way to the diner and stepped inside, all around there were old people chatting and laughing with one another over coffee, tea, and a small plate of food, some were even smoking.

"Come in young'un, it's freezing." A familiar old man called to him as he beckoned him in.

"Sorry dude." Beast Boy apologised and stepped in while closing the door behind him, then walked over to the counter pausing only to look at the old man who'd spoken to him, "Grandkids alright?"

The old man inhaled his cigar and blew the smoke up towards the ventilation system. "Same as usual; scruffy, no nothings who listen to loud music and don't listen to their parents." He said gruffly.

"Chip off the old block right?" Beast Boy joked.

The old man and those at his table roared with laughter and the old man patted Beast Boy on the back roughly but friendly. "You got that right." The old man replied causing another roar of laughter.

BB chuckled and patted the man's arm. "I'll see you guys later." He said kindly and continued towards the counter, he hopped up onto a stool and smiled to the woman behind the counter. "Same as usual please." The woman gave him a 'sure thing' in reply and prepared his order.

Now one would think that with Beast Boy's enhanced senses he'd hate the smell of cigar and cigarette smoke and that was true at one point, but as time went by the smell had gone from terrible, to tolerable, to familiar comfort the smell he always connected with this diner, the smell of comfort, freedom, and friendly company. With that thought Beast Boy pulled down his hood, shrugged off his rain proof coat, got up from his seat and placed the soaked coat on an old fashioned coat stand before making his way back to his seat.

Now without his hood his bruise was there for all to see, dark purple clashing with his fair green skin, no one would mention it though, they all knew, it hadn't been hard to guess after what had been broadcast on television from Tokyo a few months ago, Raven slapping Beast Boy so hard that he'd stumbled off the stage and fallen, however it was simply laughed off since he turned into a bird and flew back up, no one knew how much it had hurt or how scared he was when he'd fallen, no one except these people around him.

Beast Boy was brought from his thoughts when a familiar scent was inhaled through his nose, he blinked hard and shook his head before seeing a whole home-baked apple pie in front of him, cut into sections. He thanked the woman who in return asked if he wanted anything else with it, to which he declined but asked for a vegetarian friendly hot chocolate.

Beast Boy stretched eliciting a crack from his various joints and a groan of relief from his mouth, he was tired, cold and hungry. Before coming here he and the other Titans had a battle with the HIVE 5, minus Jinx of course, who were after the same thing as Red X. So after stopping the HIVE but failing to stop X from stealing some ancient gold thing, Robin wasn't happy to say the least and he had been the focus of the boy wonder's aggression.

"You need to step up your game Beast Boy, we almost lost to the HIVE 5 and X _still _got away." Robin had said after the battle.

"Like _that'll _ever happen" Raven had said with a roll of her eyes. At that point Beast Boy thought she was referring to being beaten by the HIVE.

"See dude, even Rae knows the HIVE can't beat us." Beast Boy said at the time with a smile on his face, only to have it wiped off when Raven had slapped him on the back of his head.

"I wasn't referring to _that _idiot, I was referring to you improving." She told the changeling. "And _don't call me Rae._"She hissed with annoyance.

"What're you trying to say?" Beast Boy asked and turned around and looked at her while rubbing his head.

"You'll never improve, you're far too lazy and stupid to improve." She said without any emotion but he could tell simply by the look in her eyes that was confidant in what she said and a part of him wanted to wipe that confidant look off of her.

"Hey y'all!" Cyborg bellowed sensing the sudden tension that had risen between his friends. "How about we get outta the rain and get home? We could order pizza." He'd suggested in his friendliest of tones.

"Yes friend that is a good suggestion." Starfire added, ignoring the tension for the time being.

The four Titans minus Beast Boy made their way to the T-Car, Robin paused noticing the lack of their youngest member and turned around seeing the green skinned boy simply watching them.

"Beast Boy you coming or what?" Robin called out in a frustrated tone.

"No, you guys go on ahead." Beast Boy called back, faking a positive attitude.

"Let him get a cold, can we just go now?" Raven asked, annoyance evident in her voice.

Beast Boy wanted to say something rude but decided against it, Robin got into the T-car without another word and Beast Boy walked over to a small alley way and retrieved his rainproof coat he had taken off before the fight began.

And now here he was, in his favourite small diner, about to tuck into a freshly baked apple pie to warm his tired and cold body and then wash it all down with a nice mug of hot chocolate, with two small spoons of sugar because of his sweet tooth.

Silently he lifted a single piece from the plate and took a bite allowing the flavours to wash over his taste buds and chewed till the pie in his mouth was mush before swallowing, he picked up his hot chocolate and took a small sip, careful not to scold himself.

All around him, the older folks continued to talk and laugh, but he knew, could feel, eyes on him, he lifted his head and found a pair of blue eyes gazing at him, familiar blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Hey." She greeted kindly.

Terra, Terry "Tara" Marlow as she was called now, amnesiac school girl with steady grades, a good family life, a nerdy but loving boyfriend and most importantly, no powers.

"Hey Tara." Beast Boy replied, somewhat surprised but happy to see her nonetheless. "What're you doing here?" he asked.

"My Aunt Megan works here." Tara replied kindly and pointed to the woman, behind the counter.

Beast Boy turned to look at the older woman, Megan, with moderate surprise. "Didn't know you were her aunt." He said.

"Didn't know you knew Terry." She said in reply equally surprised.

"Yeah, I ugh," he paused and looked over at Tara whom was taking off her coat. "I once mistook her for someone else." He lied. "Just got one of them faces you know." He shrugged.

"I get what you mean." Megan replied and got back to work brewing coffee and cleaning the surfaces.

Tara walked over to them and jumped over the counter and landed on the other side. "Need help serving?" she asked her aunt whom nodded in agreement.

"Fill up your drink Beast Boy?" she asked, looking at the young teen.

"Please, vegan friendly hot chocolate." He accepted and raised his cup, as Tara refilled it from a small pot.

"I saw your fight with the HIVE and that skull guy." She commented.

"X has always been a tricky bas-ugh, slime-ball." He said glumly, avoiding the use of a curse.

Tara set down the pot and looked at him sadly, she could see the green guy was in pain and she knew why. "Saw what happened afterwards too, couldn't make out what was being said, but your boss didn't look happy."

Beast Boy snorted. "Understatement, Robin can be a real … jerk, at times." He shook his head and took another sip of his hot chocolate, "Sometimes I feel more like a soldier than I do a hero. I mean it's not like I'm not trying!" he exclaimed, his voice rising in volume a little. "I train, I train so hard but apparently it's not good enough." He ran a gloved hand over his face then looked Tara in the eye. "I take it you saw what happened with Raven?" he asked.

Tara grimaced before adopting a look of anger, "I saw her slap you on the back of the head." He nodded in reply but said nothing, Tara then pointed at her own cheekbone where his bruise was located. "Her too?" she asked but didn't really need an answer.

"Her too." He simply replied and took another bite of pie.

"Why?" she couldn't help but ask.

"These days I swear she doesn't even need a reason, but _this _time, she says I played a prank on her and put itching powder in her uniform, which I didn't." His brow furrowed in anger as he took a long deep drink of his hot chocolate which Tara refilled. "She pick me up with her powers and threw me into a wall head first, got a major headache from it and I was hoping she'd either heal it or Cy would be able to do something but, then we got the alert." He shrugged and leaned forward.

Tara looked at the bruise more closely and grimaced. "You should get it cleaned up before it gets infected, its already swollen." She looked at him and smiled sadly. "Hey who knows, if it gets filled with puss you could always pop it on camera and get a few millions views on youtube." She joked causing the young teen to laugh too.

"Yeah, though Robin would probably delete it, if not have Cy delete it." He shrugged.

Tara looked at Beast Boy for a moment, truly looked at his down trodden expression and felt even worse for the guy. "Do you hate it with them?"

Beast Boy eyes stayed focused on his pie as he answered. "Sometimes it's tough with them, Raven hates me, Robin can be real bossy when he's in a bad mood, but Cyborg and Starfire are cool though, but Starfire won't say anything against Robin, and neither want to get on Raven's bad side."

"Do you ever think about leaving?" she asked.

"And go where exactly?" he asked exasperated, annoyed with his whole situation. "I'm not going back to the Doom Patrol, and I'm not risking going solo," He said, "not after what I've found out." He mumbling to himself, referring to the time Starfire time travelled to the future, he took another bite of his pie and took a sip of his hot drink.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Not your fault." He mumbled in return and continued with his small meal as Tara got to work serving the other customers.

* * *

After he'd finished he bid everyone a farewell, picked up his coat and fastened it up before traversing the weather outside, it was a somewhat peaceful and quiet walk, if one ignored the thunder, the wind at least had died down to a minor annoyance, so that at least was a plus. Out here in the chilly weather his black eye began to throb painfully, he grimaced, hoping Cyborg would be able to do something about it, or if not maybe Raven would heal him. _'Pfft, yeah right.'_

'_Why do you allow the BITCH to ridicule us so?' _a dark voice spoke suddenly.

Beast Boy halted in his movements surprised and shocked by the voice he had just heard, he looked around and saw others across the street continuing to avoid the harsh weather best they could, no one was watching him.

'_What do you want?' _Beast Boy asked mentally, he hadn't heard it speak to him directly for some time, not since the "Trigon Incident" as it was now called, suffice to say he had been enjoyed the silence.

'_Answer my question. Why do you allow that half-demon BITCH to ridicule and abuse us?' _The Beast snarled angrily.

'_It's not like I have much choice …' _Beast Boy started to reply.

'_THERE IS ALWAYS A CHOICE!' _The Beast roared loudly causing Beast Boy to wince. _'NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO TREAT US THIS WAY!' _

Beast Boy hated to admit it, but the monster inside him had a point, no one had a right to treat anyone the way Raven had been treating him.

'_Even so,' _Beast Boy began as he continued his journey home. _'Not like I can do much about it. Raven's way tougher than me.'_

'_Or so she thinks.' _The Beast hissed darkly._ 'We have the power of the entire animal kingdom at our finger tips, we have more than enough power to put the bitch in her place, and then, there's always another option, me.'_

Beast Boy shook his head vigorously. _'No way, no way am I letting YOU out. Forget it!' _Beast Boy growled.

'_Let me out Garfield and all our problems will go away in one night.' _The Beast offered.

'_No, not a chance. Get back to the dark hole you crawled out from.' _Beast Boy demanded angrily, a deep growl rising up from his throat.

The Beast relented, for now, and skulked away back into the depths of Beast Boy's mind. _'This isn't over.' _

Beast Boy took a shaky breath and calmed himself down, the Beast always became more active if he was angry or stressed, he just had to calm himself down, he looked the sky and let the rain drop upon his face cooling his skin and his temper.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." He whispered to himself as he calmed then turned his attention to the large T across the bay, his _home, _his home that didn't feel like a home most of the time. _'But where else could I go?' _Begrudgingly Beast Boy continued on towards his home knowing that he would likely incur either Raven's or Robin's wrath for one reason or another.

* * *

Beast Boy entered the building through the front door, took a glance at the time and found he'd rather just rest, maybe get some ice for his eye first then sleep. He took the elevator to common room and walked down the short corridor only for his name to be called out behind him.

"Beast Boy!" came the voice of the Boy Wonder.

'_Great, here it comes.' _He thought with annoyance before turning around with a convincing smile on his face. "Yeah dude?"

Robin, whom had been jogging to catch up to Beast Boy, slowed to a halt in front of the green teen, the boy wonder than began to rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Listen Beast Boy, I ugh, I just wanted to … I wanted to apologise about what I said earlier." Robin said sheepishly.

Beast Boy was shocked, Robin apologising? Seriously? Had he entered the Twilight Zone?

"You know how I get, and between the weather and the time of the robbery and Red X I just, it just all got on top of me you know? And well, what I said before wasn't true, and it was completely uncalled for, you're a dedicated member to the team and we need you, you're our friend, and I shouldn't take my frustration out on my friends." Robin said with a sincere voice before sticking out his gloved hand. "Friends still?"

Beast Boy couldn't help but smile under his hood and nodded to the Boy Wonder. "Always dude, thanks." He stuck out his own gloved hand and shook Robin's in a firm handshake.

It was then Robin truly noticed the black eye on Beast Boy's face, searching his memories he'd noticed Beast Boy had it even before the fight, which meant only one thing.

"Raven?" he asked and pointed at Beast Boy's black eye.

Beast Boy released a frustrated groan and nodded. "Yeah dude, apparently I put itching powder in her leotards, which I _didn't _for the record and she well, you can guess."

Robin put one hand on his hip and placed his face in the other and sighed before looking back up to Beast Boy.

"What's going on between you two, man? Sure you were never the _best _of friends but, you've never been _this _bad." Robin asked.

Beast Boy flung his arms up in the air with exasperation. "Dude! I have no idea, it started just before Tokyo and I thought maybe it was that time of the month but no, Raven's silently declared war on me, and … dude I got to admit it, it's starting to grate on me."

Robin nodded in understanding. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Do whatever you want dude, she probably won't listen but sure I'd appreciate it." Beast Boy shrugged before pointing behind him with his thumb. "Now if it's okay dude, I'm gunna go get some ice and go to bed, I'm tired."

"Sure, go ahead, I'll see you later." Robin said and watched the green teen depart before deciding to find Raven and have a talk with her.

* * *

Raven was in the common room reading when she heard the doors 'whoosh' open.

"Raven," she heard the voice of her leader address her, "we need to talk."

Raven placed a bookmark in her book and calmly closed it, before looking at Robin who now stood in front of her. "About?"

"Beast Boy." He answered.

Raven rolled her eyes, "What's he done now?" she asked, annoyance seeping into her monotone voice.

"Nothing, that's the point, what's going on between you two?" Robin asked.

Raven raised a brow curiously. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I saw Beast Boy's black eye, it looks pretty bad Raven and I'm pretty sure I know where he got it from." He said narrowing his eyes at her from under his mask.

"The idiot put itching powder in my clean leotards." She said with annoyance and glared at Robin.

"He said he didn't." Robin retorted.

Raven scoffed, "_Sure _he didn't." she began sarcastically, "just like he didn't dye Starfire's hair pink, or switch all of Cyborg's meat with tofu and …"

"Okay, okay I get it, Beast Boy can cause a little trouble sometimes, but really Raven, even if he _did _do it, was it really worth the black eye?" he asked.

"He acts like a child all the time Robin, playing ridiculous video games, goofing off at all times of the day, pulling pranks, he's slacking off on his training, he's obviously not dedicated to our job, we have a _responsibility _and all he wants to do is laze around and act like a child, he needs to grow up."

Robin crossed his arms. "At that justifies you throwing him into walls, and out of windows, and generally injuring you teammate, does it?" he asked heatedly.

"If it's the only way he'll learn." Raven replied calmly.

"Beast Boy is our friend Raven, not our pet to train." Robin chastised.

"It's for his own good and for the good of the team Robin." Raven told him before lowering herself into a portal and vanishing from the room.

Robin watched as the portal closed then ran a hand over his forehead. "Damn it."

* * *

Beast Boy was laying in his bed, a small ice-pack he's taken from the medical bay resting over his bruised eye, he was calm, relaxed, and ready to drift off to sleep, until he heard the familiar sound of magic.

'_Raven?' _he wondered and turned his head sleepily, finding Raven standing in the middle of his room. "Rae, what're you?" he asked only for dark energy to cover his body and yank him out of bed and pull him towards Raven.

"You're pathetic." She snarled heatedly and glared at the young green teen.

"Wh, what did I do?" he asked, his voice trembling with his eyes wide with panic.

"You're so immature, you couldn't fight your own battles so like a child you sent someone more mature than you to fight them for you." Beast Boy gulped, now knowing what she meant. "Robin and I had a little chat, to talk about this," she said hinting to his eye. "you may have convinced him you didn't do it, but you can't fool me."

"B-b-but R-r-r-Raven I _didn't _do it." Beast Boy tried to tell her.

"Oh right, if you didn't, then who did?" she said sarcastically, not believing a word he said.

"Dude! I don't know, if I knew I'd tell you!"

"Yeah right." She snarled. "Of course you don't know, I'm _not stupid_ Beast Boy!" she threw him to the ground, and glared at his fallen figure. "You better grow up real fast _Garfield._" She said threateningly then turned to leave.

"Or what, you're gunna hit me some more." Beast Boy growled.

Raven paused and turned to look at Beast Boy over her shoulder. "I'll do what it takes to make sure _our friends _don't get hurt because of you and your carelessness."

Beast Boy growled quietly to himself as Raven left the room. _'You've crossed the line for the last time Raven, I've had enough.' _ He thought angrily, unaware of his rapidly healing wound nor the narrowing of his irises and pupils till all was left was inhuman animalistic look in his eye.

* * *

And here is the first chapter of my redone Teen Titans' story The Garden, I'll be leaving up the old story for the time being.

Hope you all enjoyed it! :D

Please get in touch and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the great reviews, and of course sincerest apologies for the wait.

* * *

Teen Titans: The Garden

Chapter 2

The emoticlones plan. A Garden!

* * *

Beast Boy leaned forward bringing his face closer to the bathroom mirror, confirming his original thoughts, he showed no signs of his injuries from the day before.

'_Weird.' _He thought to himself.

When Beast Boy had awoken an hour or so previously the first thing he'd noticed was the sound of rain coming from the outside, glancing out he saw the rain continue to fall and the wind still blowing hard, however neither were as violent as they had been previously.

'_Weather's taking a turn for the better at least.' _ He had thought to himself before heading to one of the Tower's bathrooms for a shower, where he now resided. Beast Boy gently moved his fingers over his skin where his black eye had previously been, no pain, no swelling, no discolouration of his skin, nothing. _'Did Raven come back and heal me in my sleep?' _he thought moments before laughing out loudly.

"Yeah right." He mumbled to himself, "And I'll be a monkey's uncle." He said before shifting into a monkey and dancing in front of the mirror before changing back and laughing at his own antics, before pulling off his clothes, turned on the shower, checked the water's temperature then stepped inside and let the grime and sweat that clung to his body be washed away. He felt his muscles relax under the warm continuous torrent, his mind felt clearer even if for those brief few moments, it felt like all of his problems were pushed aside and he could simply relax and allow himself some peace.

'_Dude, I deserve this.' _He thought to himself peacefully. _'Especially after everything that's been going on.' _

Just before the freakishly bad weather there had been rumours spreading through the underground that Slade was back, which as one could guess put Robin on high alert and suddenly _everything _became related to Slade, from bank robberies, to super villain attacks, super villains whom had somehow been freed from their icy prison, each admitting to waking up in a different location and simply going back to Jump. So yeah, Robin was getting Slade-paranoid again which caused a bit of tension among the Titans, thankfully that had been some time ago and the terrible weather had ceased a lot of crime, thus putting Robin in a better mood. Then there was _Raven_, the demon girl, what she'd done was obvious.

'_What the heck is going on with you Rae?' _he thought sadly, they'd been decent friends once, what had changed? He didn't know but he wanted to, maybe it _was _his fault, maybe he did something really, really bad but couldn't remember, just _anything _that explained her behaviour, he personally didn't buy the _"beating to improve him"_ theory, things like that never worked in real life.

'_Maybe she's just a heartless demon who needs to be shown her place.' _A dark voice spoke from within Beast Boy. _'If not simply put down like the monster she is.' _

'_DUDE!' _Beast Boy though angrily as his eyes shot open letting the water from the shower pour onto them. _'_That _is not cool dude, as bad as Raven gets I wouldn't do _that _to her!' _

'_And that is why she knows she _CAN _do this to you, she knows you're spineless, she knows you will not retaliate in the way that _needs _to be done.' _The Beast whispered. _'Show her our _true _self Garfield, show her whom she is dealing with.' _

Beast Boy exhaled sharply and stared at the bottom of the shower, he didn't want to deal with _him _right now, didn't want to think about any of this anymore.

'_Please, just drop it.' _He begged. _'I'm not that kind of guy.'_

There was a brief silence between the two.

'_You and I both know the truth Garfield, but for now, I'll be quiet.' _The Beast said, not unkindly, before Beast Boy felt its presence recede further into his mind.

Well suffice to say his mood was all but ruined and now he wanted to get some breakfast and get on with his day. Heaving a sigh through his nostrils Beast Boy shut off the water, stepped out of the shower and prepared himself for the day ahead.

* * *

"Something must be done."

"I know sister, but what?"

"The _stupid, _self-righteous _BITCH _is going to ruin EVERYTHING!"

"Calm yourself, losing your temper isn't going to help matters any."

"Well _you _tell _me _what we're supposed to do then, hmm."

"Well losing it _again _ain't gunna be helping _him _any, is it?"

"I suppose you're right. But _why _is this happening?"

It was a valid question that none of them could answer. Multiple figures stood in a realm of fire and brimstone with one of their own stood upon a pedestal, chained tightly against large stone pillars, the question hung in the air between them all as they tried to solve it.

"I don't know." One, cloaked in yellow, said as she pushed her glasses up to her eyes, the others looked to her without much surprise, frowns on each of their faces including one cloaked in pink.

"Well you _still _not knowing is a major problem." One cloaked in brown spoke out, all the attention then turned to her. "Nor do I sadly, everything she is doing is counterproductive to what we're all trying to achieve, and yet she somehow … she isn't feeling it."

"She's suppressing us too much." The one whom was chained said, her eyes shining as red as blood. "Is she continues this way she'll ruin _everything._"

"I know, we all know." The yellow one replied.

"I swear if she does just _one more thing, _I'm going to lose it." The red eyed one replied.

"You losing your temper will only make things worse, _again_." The brown cloaked one replied with a small glare.

All of them were frustrated, pushed beyond the limits of their patience, and a solution to their problem was nowhere in sight.

"We'll have to bring her here." The yellow one replied once more gaining all the others attention. "We bring her here, and we will deal with her."

"And how do you propose we do _that?_" the red eyed one asked.

"We're an intelligent and creative lot, I'm sure together we'll think of something." She replied.

The rest of Raven's emoticlones looked to one another questioningly, then questioning turned to curiosity, then acceptance, they were Raven, parts of a whole yet whole within themselves, evolved beyond their original design and use, they had become individual, yes they would make Raven come here and _yes _they would make Raven see the light, even if they had to burn her pupils with it.

"Then let's get to planning." Rage snarled in reply.

* * *

In the outside world the Titans were gathered in the common room having just finished breakfast not an hour ago; Robin was reading the morning newspaper "_The Jump Times" _talking about what celebrities had been saying and other trivial nonsense, some things were on the atrocious weather that had been plaguing Jump and a possible connection to a "_Cape_" or mutant, Robin himself had thought about that, but had found no solid proof, otherwise there was nothing much to be said in the papers.

Starfire meanwhile was looking through another magazine, the girl trying to broaden her interests past makeup, the celebrity gossip and cooking, the girl has always been interested on broadening her knowledge of Earth and it's customs, at the moment her latest interest was agriculture, or rather more specifically plant life and gardening, at times she would ask her boyfriend what a word meant or to explain a particular phrase and he would do so happily.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were excitedly playing a videogame, with the volume turned low as to not instil a certain half-demon wrath again, which left Beast Boy with another bruise. For his part Cyborg was only half concentrating on the game, his thought more concerned about Beast Boy and his relationship with Raven, sure they'd never got on great, well more Raven never got on with Beast Boy, but they'd been friendly at the very least, sure Raven would quip about his little buddy's intelligence or his height, or his bad manners, grammar, his hygiene- okay she had _a lot _to say about Beast Boy and would usually take out some frustrations out on him. But what the heck was going on now? Things had gotten worse since Tokyo, he'd noticed, heck a blind man could notice, something had changed in Raven she was far shorter in temper, with Beast Boy only it seemed, she was perfectly fine with everyone else. At first he'd thought they were in a secret relationship, and her being brutal was to hide it, but then the theory went out the window quite a while back, Raven wasn't hiding anything, she was just being plain brutal. He hadn't wanted to say anything to Raven in case he garnered her anger. He felt sorry for his little buddy, whatever he'd done to Raven he hadn't deserved this, and yesterday was only worse when BB got blamed for the prank _he _himself had done. But something had changed in Beast Boy suddenly, when Raven had demanded they turn down the volume, he'd expected BB to cower and lower the volume so Raven wouldn't hit him, but no:

"Oh, and what are you gunna do if we _don't?_" he said back with an edge to his tone.

His reply had come in the form of a frying pan, coated in dark energy, flying from the sink and smacking him in the side of face.

"That answer your question?" Raven replied with a slight glare.

Cyborg had broken them up before anything happened and turned down the volume, and he and BB had returned to their game, however he could have sworn he heard Beast Boy mumble.

"She'll get what's coming to her."

To say Cyborg was worried was an understatement, he knew it was only a matter of time before Beast Boy lost it, but what would happen? And would there be regrets later.

Raven was as usual reading, after her little _disagreement _with Beast Boy she had to close her eyes and silently meditated, her emotions were getting restless and very, _very _loud. To be honest she was rather surprised at Beast Boy's sudden attitude change, not that it was a welcome surprise, but she wouldn't allow herself to be scared of _Beast Boy _of all people.

'_You're going to push him too far one day Raven.' _A familiar voice, her own voice, spoke up from within her, the tone one of warning, in her mindscape she could see her brown cloaked emoticlones glaring at her.

'_What's he going to do? Pull a prank?' _she mentally replied. Raven mentally rolled her eyes and pushed down her emotions once more, however the emoticlone's warning might not have been too misplaced, even without her empathy she could see the anger in Beast Boy's face from the corner of her eye, not that she was worried, she was a half-demon and he could turn into animals, what did she have to be afraid of?

The tower's atmosphere seemed to settle down, the tension between Raven and Beast Boy all but vanished as he and his cybernetic friend continued their video game, peace once again settled in the tower, until.

"OOOHH YEAH!" Cyborg suddenly yelled out, none of the others flinching, now used to the half-machines' sudden outbursts, "IN YO' FACE GRASS STAIN!" he cheered victoriously and raised his arms like he were a champion.

"Awwwww MAN!" Beast Boy complained dropping his controller onto his lap. "DUDE, you totally cheated!" He added pointing an accusing finger at his friend.

Cyborg looked at his friend smugly. "That so, then how about a rematch?" he taunted.

"Alright Cy, consider it brunged! … Ugh branged!" he replied, messing up with his words.

"You've still got the grammar skills of a four year old." Raven spoke up beside them in a monotonous tone.

Beast Boy grit his teeth together and angry snarl forming on his face, he was about to turn and confront the Empath when a sudden squeal of excitement caught their attention.

"OH FRIENDS!" Starfire gasped with wonder as she began to float in the air from her joy. "Come look at this most beautiful of sights!"

"What've you found there Star?" Robin asked as he settled the newspaper on his lap.

"Look boyfriend Robin." Starfire exclaimed as she placed the magazine into his hands. The other three Titan watched as Robin looked over whatever it was Starfire had seen and nodded his head a little.

"It's really pretty Star." Robin said pleasantly and passed her the magazine back.

"Come look friends!" Starfire said as she turned her attention to her others friends and flew over to them and held the magazine so they could all see.

"It's a garden." Raven uttered without much care.

"I know that friend, but it is such a beautiful garden, and as it reads here, "Has been voted the number one garden in California"." Starfire read out. "I would love to have such a place of my own." She held the magazine closely to her chest and cradled it lovingly.

"You want a garden?" Beast Boy asked with a raised brow.

"Oh yes! I would love to grow and nurture my own plant life." She joyfully said as she spun in mid-air.

Behind her Robin scratched the back of his head, before speaking in an apologetic tone. "Sorry to say Star but, it'd be really hard to grow a garden here."

Starfire turned around, her joyful expression immediately replaced with that of sorrow. "It is? But why?" she asked.

"Well girl," Cyborg spoke up making her turn her head, Robin was glad someone else had to break it to her with him rather than he do it himself, he hated making her upset. "We're on a very rocky not much grass or vegetation around here, except moss, there's no place to put a garden, even a little one."

Starfire landed on the ground with a forlorn look and dropped her magazine. "Oh, I see." She whispered in defeat.

Beast Boy knelt down and picked up the magazine and flipped back to the page she had been on before, he looked it over for a minute before a thought came into his head.

"Actually, it may not be _impossible_." He commented while deep in thought.

Starfire looked to her little green friend as if he were a beacon of hope.

"What you talkin' about B?" Cyborg asked.

"Well it was just a thought but -" Beast Boy started to say.

"Be careful not to hurt yourself." Raven muttered sarcastically, ignoring the glare Beast Boy shot her way.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny." Beast Boy shot back sarcastically.

"Someone has to be." She replied with a small glare of her own.

"Alright y'all, movin' on!" Cyborg interjected loudly, before looking at his little buddy. "What were you thinkin' B?" he asked hoping to get back on topic.

Beast Boy grumbled something incomprehensible, before looking back to the magazine.

"As I was about to say," he began once more, "we may live on a rocky island but, it wouldn't be hard to make a garden." He stated, "the way I see it we have two options," he then turned his attention to Starfire, "Star or someone could blow a big enough hole in the ground, we could fill it with dirt, plant some grass seed, then whatever else Star wants and hey presto; a garden." He explained.

Everyone was silent as they let the information sink in and go through his idea, they stood stock; still enough to the point Beast Boy would have though time had frozen if not for the sound of their breathing.

Starfire hadn't taken her eyes from Beast Boy since he had begun, then upon hearing his suggestion turned her focus to Cyborg whom was looking rather thoughtful before he noticed Starfire looking at him for clarification. Slowly Cyborg nodded.

"Yeah, yeah it's possible I suppose." He shrugged.

That was all Starfire needed to hear. "OH FRIEND!" Starfire flew up to Beast Boy and hugged him tightly cutting off his air. "Thank you!"

"And the second option?" Robin asked.

Starfire remembered Beast Boy saying they had _two _options and thus lowered herself to the ground and released her friend. "What is this second option Beast Boy?" she asked.

Beast Boy meanwhile puffed and panted for precious air before standing back up straight, "We could ugh … we could build one indoors." He suggested.

"Just because your room is a mess Beast Boy doesn't another room should be." Raven stated.

Beast Boy turned around to say something to the grey skinned empath, only to be interrupted by Robin.

"Raven." Robin said, an edge to his voice like warning, Raven just huffed and turned her attention back to the changeling. "How would an indoor garden work?" he asked in a calmer tone of voice.

"Easy." Beast Boy replied feeling smug at Robin backing him up. "This tower is huge right? There's probably a few rooms we have that don't have any use, we could turn one or two into an area for Star's garden."

Cyborg looked to the ceiling for a moment, a look of deep thought spreading across his face.

"Why do we need a garden of all things?" Raven asked.

"Ugh hello Rae, because Starfire wants one, and wouldn't it be nice to see your _best friend _happy?" Beast Boy asked glaring at the girl.

"I would really love to have a garden friend Raven." Starfire stated with a small smile on her face.

"Ugh." Raven groaned and rolled her eyes. "Starfire is _always _happy." She replied.

Everyone ignored that statement as Starfire looked at Cyborg.

"You are looking awfully thoughtful friend Cyborg, what troubles you?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg pressed his lips tightly together before replying. "Just thinking is all, _if _we went with B's plan for an indoor garden, we'd need a place where plants would get plenty of Sun."

"You're actually taking Beast Boy seriously?" Raven asked a little disbelief slipping into her usual tone.

"Yeah." Cyborg replied finally taking his gaze from the ceiling and looked to Raven. "Why wouldn't I? It's a good idea."

"The phrases "_Beast Boy"_ and _"good idea"_ can't be in the same sentence without a negative." Raven replied.

"Oh come ON!" Beast Boy roared suddenly. "What is your_ DEAL _Raven? Haven't you had enough shots at me for one day?" he complained and stood right in front of her causing her to glare at him.

"It's not my fault you're an idiot, this idea of yours is pointless, and the fact you thought it up makes it stupid." She stated.

"Oh so because it's _my _idea it's stupid, but if Robin or Cyborg thought of it, it'd be a good idea, right?" he retorted loudly.

"They wouldn't even think of it which is why they didn't, only you would say something like this, we're superheroes we have a duty to the people, we can't waste our time and budget being gardeners." She growled in return, her temper beginning to rise.

"Oh really, but Cyborg can work on his cars, and Starfire can get exotic foods from other planets to cook." He replied heatedly, his own temper beginning to flare.

"We actually _use _the T-Car as transportation and a weapon if need be and Starfire uses her own money to get her ingredients, the only one who wastes our budget is _you, _with your stupid pathetic videogames." Raven said coldly.

Beast Boy grit his teeth together and clenched his fists tightly causing the joints in his fingers to crack.

"ENOUGH!" Robin yelled, diffusing the situation. "Raven _enough_, Beast Boy …" he sighed to calm his nerves, "leave the room, you might wanna rest we've got training in an hour."

Beast Boy glanced back at Raven angrily before storming off, everyone was silent as they heard the door swoosh open then close. Raven noticed three pairs of eyes on her.

"What?" she asked indignantly.

"What was that Raven?" Robin demanded. "Are you trying to get a rise out of Beast Boy?"

"It's not my fault he's undisciplined and gets emotional easily, I was simply stating facts." She replied.

"No you weren't Raven." Cyborg accused her. "You were just being mean, and to be frank, you have been since Tokyo."

"I simply realised he wasn't pulling his weight, and that was putting us all in danger, I'm trying to get him to shape up." She defended herself.

"You're wrong Raven, you're dead wrong." Cyborg replied glaring at the girl before looking to the others.

Raven sighed. "Whatever." She said before sitting back down, opened her book and continued to read.

The tension was thick and the room was silent, the only sound being that of the rain pounding on the large glass windows of the common room.

"I'm gunna go look for BB, check he's okay." Cyborg stated after a minute or so then turned and left the room, he paused near the door and turned back to Raven. "Just for the record Raven, I _love _playing videogames."

Robin and Starfire nodded to the large teen. Starfire pick up her magazine and frowned, she hated seeing her friends fight, and prayed to X'Hal that it would blow over, she looked at the garden once more and smiled; her very own garden, how wonderful and beautiful she would make it.

'_You'll regret this one day _Raven!' A annoyed voice called to Raven from within her head.

Raven rolled her eyes with annoyance. _'Oh really?' _she asked sarcastically.

'_Just you wait Raven.' _Brave glared at Raven from within.

'_Regardless of Brave's threats Raven, you're attitude towards Beast Boy is uncalled for.' _Wisdom chastised Raven, as if speaking to an unruly child.

'_Don't you take that tone with me.' _Raven warned, her eyes narrowing slightly. _'And I've told you, Beast Boy's shenanigans and his laziness will get one of us hurt _or worse, _I won't allow that to happen.' _Raven replied.

'_Are you so sure Raven?' _Wisdom asked as if hiding some secret.

'_What else could there be?' _Raven mentally replied.

'_Maybe you're just a BIG MEANIE!' _Happy yelled while stomping her feet.

'_And you are soooooooo mature.' _Raven drolled out and resumed reading.

'_You'll push him away forever Raven, is that what you want?' _Wisdom warned.

Raven paused in thought, a sudden dread thought crept into her mind before it vanished. _'At least I wouldn't have to hear his stupid jokes.' _She replied.

'_HIS JOKES ARE FUNNY!' _Happy yelled, causing Raven to wince at the sheer volume.

'_Happy stop yelling!' _Raven growled, though she was becoming concerned about her emoticlone's out of character attitude.

'_Meanie.' _Happy grumbled with a little pout and crossed her arms in a huff.

'_So you want Beast Boy to be more mature Raven? To be what, more like you? A girl who grew up without friends or kindly interaction, you want him to be cold towards those who enjoy the simpler things in life, just like you?' _Wisdom asked darkly, glaring at her originator.

Wisdom's words had struck a nerve close to Raven's heart, memories of her early childhood brought to the surface of her mind, being forced to meditate even though she didn't want to, being made to not feel for the good of the universe, Raven frowned ever so slightly.

'_Of course not, but if he were more like Robin-.' _She began.

'_A workaholic with notable paranoia?' _Interrupted Wisdom.

'_As much as we like Robin, his faults are rather unhealthy for the mind.' _Knowledge spoke up. _'And to be honest, we _don't _want another Robin on the team.'_

'_Enough!' _Raven demanded. _'Beast Boy is immature, lazy and careless, he's fifteen years old and a superhero, and yet he still acts like he's a child, he needs to grow up for the benefit of us all!' _she argued.

'_BB is good as he is.' _Happy spoke up grumpily.

'_You're right he is fifteen years old Raven, but need I remind you that being a hero is a job, as far as the city is concerned, as long as he does his best at his job he can be as silly and care free as he wishes, why can't you accept that?' _Wisdom replied.

'_Being a hero is more than just a job.' _Raven growled.

'_Oh of course.' _Rude replied sarcastically. _'Being a hero should take up your entire life, every moment you exist should be dedicated to it, from the moment you awaken in the morning till the point you pass out from exhaustion, of course.' _

Thoughts of Batman and Mento arose in her mind, from what she's learned of Batman from Robin, the guy would've made her look sociable, and from what she'd seen of Mento, Raven shivered. She didn't like him, she wouldn't have been able to put up with him.

'_And just think, Beast Boy was under him for several years, what does that tell you?' _Knowledge asked.

Raven let out a wary sigh. _'Why are you all defending him? You are _my _emotions you should be agreeing with me.' _Raven asked.

'_Simply put Raven we are emotion, unadulterated by pride or ego.' _Knowledge replied though her words were only partly truthful.

Raven closed her eyes and whispered her mantra quieting her rowdy emotions, when she could no longer hear them she leaned back comfortably against the couch and continued to read in peace.

* * *

Beast Boy growled angrily as he pulled his fist from his bedroom wall, a small indention the shape of a fist left in place, why had Raven suddenly turned on him like this, he knew her reasoning but what had he done to provoke her, he hadn't changed at all, was that the problem? Was he too immature?

"No, I'm fine, it's just Raven being a bi-jerk." He said quietly to himself. The Beast had been active during their confrontation it wanted action it wanted him to _do _something. But what would that have done? Caused noting but more troubles and even more arguments.

Beast Boy turned back to his bed and climbed up the first bunk then laid down upon the top bunk and stared at the ceiling, would he have to leave to resolve the conflict? Raven was always picking on him whenever he opened his mouth or did anything fun, even to alleviate the frustrations and settle his nerves that the job of being a hero brought. She always make him feel like he was nothing, always slapping him on the back of the head, or using her powers to hurt him, _sure_ he could deal with being thrown out of a window he'd gotten used to that but now … he left like he was a ticking time bomb with a pressure sensitive trigger, the timer was up, all he needed was something or some_one _to set him off.

Beast Boy close his eyes and let out a long, drawn out sigh.

There came a knock at the door.

"Yo BB." came Cyborg's voice. "Can I come in lil' buddy?" he asked.

"Sure Cy." Beast Boy replied.

The door slid open, Cyborg looked around the bedroom, truthfully he'd seen it in a worse state than it was now and at least he could see the floor now. Carefully he made his way to his little buddy then leaned against the top bunk, behind him the door slid shut with a _swish_.

"You wanna talk 'bout it?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy shrugged before putting his hands behind his head. "What's there to talk about dude? Raven's just being Raven, I can't do anything right around that girl."

Cyborg looked him over from head to toe, or boot rather. "How long's it been this bad BB?"

"Since Tokyo." The young boy replied dejectedly, confirming what Cyborg had thought.

Cyborg glumly nodded, "Come on, come sit with me." He said before he ducked down and sat on the bottom bunk, a few seconds later Beast Boy dropped to the floor, landing gracefully on his feet before sitting next to him.

"What's her deal Cy?" the young green boy asked.

"I don't know BB, sorry." Cyborg patted his friend's back carefully. "But I just want to tell you B, what Raven said was uncalled for." He commented looking at his friend with unshakable confidence. "You've always had our back man, and when push came to shove, you've always been there." Cyborg patted his friends back.

"Thanks Cy' sometimes it's actually nice to hear something like that." Beast Boy replied.

"I've always got your back buddy." Cyborg replied, he had noticed Beast Boy visibly relax so decided to change the subject. "Soooo, this garden idea?"

"I know it seems stupid." Beast Boy groaned resting his hands under his chin. "But hey it's not as if it's a terrible idea."

"N'aw man, it's not a terrible idea." Cyborg conceded. "Just not one anyone thought would ever come up." The large boy shrugged. "We're superhero, what do we want with a garden?"

"I guess that's true." Beast Boy shrugged before looking up to his friend.

Cyborg looked down to Beast Boy, his eyes immediately going to the bruising around Beast Boy's eye, yet didn't notice how the bruising had lessened since he'd last saw his little green friend.

"You want me to take a look at that?" he asked pointing to his friend's eye.

"Just a bruise man I'll be okay." The green boy sighed.

Cyborg frowned, he hated seeing his normally happy-go-lucky buddy so down in the dumps, hated seeing the guy upset, the look of anything but irritation or joy just looked so wrong on Beast Boy's face. He decided immediately to change the subject.

"So, I was thinkin' we can't have a garden outside." He paused and looked back to Beast Boy. "Knowing our luck, Starfire would blast too big a hole and we'd start sinkin'." He joked wiggling his eyebrow for extra effect, Beast Boy laughed at the image his mind conjured up.

"So I'm thinkin' if you and I go have a look on a different level, we'll find a room or two to put it in yeah?" he offered with an enthusiastic smile

"We should get Starfire in on this, it is what she wanted." Beast Boy replied.

"Totally man." Cyborg began then looked and his internal clock. "Come on, we'll get her now, we still got training in an hour." Cyborg got up and looked to his still seated friend.

"But what about Raven?" he asked glumly his eyes narrowing.

"Ignore her BB, come on." Cyborg replied and walked to the door.

Beast Boy exhaled and jumped to his feet before following his friend out the door.

* * *

The other titans were reading quietly to themselves, the tension from before had faded to nothing. Raven hadn't been contacted by her annoying emotions since their last conversation and she was enjoying the peace, that was until she heard the 'swoosh' of the door open, she didn't turn her head but felt the presence of her two other friends.

'_If you even consider Beast Boy a friend, bitch.' _Rude spat out in her mind.

'_Shut up.' _Raven demanded mentally.

Cyborg and Beast Boy walked past Robin and walked up to Starfire who was sat at the other side of the couch just in Raven's peripheral vision.

"Hey Star," Cyborg greeted, causing the alien to look up and smile, "me and BB are gunna go look around the tower see where we can set up this garden of yours, you wanna help?" Cyborg asked with a smile.

"Oh yes friends!" Starfire cheered as she jumped and hovered in the air. "I would love to help"

'_H-he's not even l-looking at us, now.' _A whimpering voice came within Raven.

'_Don't start, Timid.' _Raven groaned mentally.

'_B-but he may not be our friend a-anymore.' _Timid said before curling up and crying.

'_I think you're being a bit dramatic, it's Beast Boy, he'll be back to annoying us in no time.' _Raven replied.

'_You hope.' _Rage hissed darkly within her mind.

Raven blinked and searched for the embodiment of her Rage, sure enough the emotion was still locked away where she should be.

'_We told you things would get worse Raven, maybe you should think about apologising.' _Wisdom suggested.

Raven forced her emotions down and glanced at Beast Boy who was talking to Starfire with Cyborg, not even bothering to acknowledge Raven's presence.

'_Idiot.' _Raven thought to herself but still didn't pull her eyes away as Starfire arose and floated beside Beast Boy and Cyborg as they walked out of the room.

"Don't forget guys we've got training in about half an hour, so be quick." Robin called after the departing Titans.

"Don't worry dude we'll be there!" Beast Boy called back.

When the door closed Robin turned his attention to Raven.

"We need to talk." He said sternly.

"If this is about earlier, save it." Raven replied in monotone.

"No Raven I _won't _save it. This is a serious problem." Robin shot back as he got up and made his way closer. "Look I know Beast Boy goes too far with his pranks sometimes, and I know he can be a bit much, sure I'd like to slap the guy a time or two but what you're doing is going too far." Robin crossed his arms.

"And I told you Robin, I'll keep doing this till he gets himself in better shape, till he's stopped being such a hindrance." Raven replied.

"But he isn't a hindrance Raven, I don't get where you're getting that idea from." Robin replied confused a single eyebrow raise just over his mask. "Nothing has changed with Beast Boy."

"Exactly that!" Raven shot back with annoyance and stood up. "He hasn't changed, he's still the annoyance he was when we started the team."

"You know that isn't true Raven, and don't even try lying to me about it, he's changed since then, but Beast Boy being a dependable teammate? No, that hasn't changed." Robin sighed and rubbed his forehead. "This _bullying _can't go on Raven, eventually something is gunna happen." He warned

"What you think Beast Boy actually retaliate." She replied sarcastically, Beast Boy would never retaliate.

"I'm just warning you Raven, if he doesn't lash out who knows what else he might do." Robin replied before walking back to his chair to read his paper.

'_He might leave.' _A voice whispered in Raven's ear causing her to pause before shaking it from her mind she looked back to her book continued from where she left off.

* * *

Elsewhere in the tower Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy walked the halls of another floor, Starfire came upon a door and pointed to it.

"What of this one friends?" she asked

Cyborg walked up to the door '47-G', code, his cybernetic brain listing all the coded doors and came upon 47-G itself.

"Storage area, it's worth a look." He commented before putting in the code and stepped in.

"Hey." Beast Boy exclaimed pleasantly as he entered right behind Starfire, his voice echoed slightly. "The room's big, spacious and empty. This could work."

Starfire floated around the room before hovering in the centre spinning slowly to take in the true size of the room.

"And by my calculations, if we put in some reinforced windows this room would get plenty of sunlight, what you think Star?" Cyborg asked as he crossed his arms.

"Oh yes friends! This is it!" she exclaimed gleefully, she landed on her feet while clapping her hands with excitement, suddenly a _GLORIOUS_ thought came to mind. "OH! Friends!" She squealed. "What if we all did the planting of our own plants?" she asked excitedly.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other. "That could be cool. Then maybe we could all kinda have a section to ourselves." Beast Boy said speaking his thoughts.

"I'm not really one for flowers." Cyborg said as he turned his gaze from his buddy to Starfire.

"Well, maybe you could build like an, awesome water feature that looks cool and waters the plants, I dunno." Beast Boy suggested.

A new invention? Cyborg's smiled. "That's a good idea!" he turned to Beast Boy. "Who are you and what you done with my little buddy?"

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg with a sour expression but then chuckled. "Shut up tin man."

Cyborg chuckled with his friend.

"Right, okay, okay." Cyborg mumbled to himself his cybernetic eye scanning the area. "I think I got an idea, if we get no call outs like today I should have some plans done by … let's say the end of the week, sound cool?"

"Yeah dude!"

"Indeed friend it is frosty."

That was when the plans for the Titan's garden truly began, suddenly the alarm on their communicators started going off reminding them of their training.

"Well we better get down to the gym." Cyborg spoke up.

Beast Boy silently groaned, he wasn't looking forward to training mainly due to Raven being there.

'_It may be time to put her in her place.' _The Beast growled darkly in his mind.

Part of Beast Boy wanted to reply positively to that, but he didn't want to give his darker side any encouragement, not that he was deluding himself, he couldn't beat Raven, he never would.

'_We shall see.' _The Beast whispered.

* * *

To everyone my sincerest apologies for such a long wait, but between moving house, and all sort of other problems and writing other stories this one simply got overlooked, and don't worry, I'm not, repeat NOT abandoning it, not this one.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter which _yes _is just a rehash of chapter 1 of the original story, albeit slightly edited and updated. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Also if there are any errors, please let me know through a personal message rather than a review, thank you.

Your friend in the hockey mask - Jason.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all those who reviewed, it is _you _who makes me want to do my best and keep writing. I would also like to apologise for the long delay, this chapter was nearly finished but I kind of lost the want for it for a while, but then kicked myself in the arse to finish it, I hope you all like it.

* * *

Teen Titans: The Garden

Chapter 3

Payback is killer. Too little too late.

* * *

Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy arrived in the training room where Robin and Raven were waiting. From the corner of her eye Starfire saw Beast Boy visibly tense as his eyes settled on the dark empath.

"Do not let Raven do the getting to you friend, just remain calm." Starfire whispered gently.

Beast Boy nodded and calmed his nerves as the trio came to a halt.

"Sorry we're late man." Cyborg spoke up.

Robin simply waved them off. "You're not that late, don't worry about it."

"Would've been here on time if it you weren't gallivanting around." Raven mumbled behind Robin, no one heard except Beast Boy, his ears twitching as he picked up her words then narrowed his eyes at her.

"We're gunna have a standard routine workout today and some sparring to finish off." Robin announced. "We'll work on the machines and the weights then meet back at the mats from some sparring, sound good?" he asked.

"Whatever."

"That sounds the okay."

"Sure man."

"Alright dude"

Came the four replies and the five titans dispersed to do their own thing.

'_This could be our chance.' _A dark voice hissed within Beast Boy's mind causing the green teen to pause for a second before continuing on to the treadmill.

'_What're you talking about?' _Beast Boy asked in reply.

'_Our chance to teach that insufferable BITCH a lesson she isn't likely to forget.' _The Beast whispered.

'_Dude she's got all those demon powers, how could …' _Beast Boy began.

'_WE CAN … I can …' _The Beast replied making Beast Boy pause once again.

'_No! No way am I letting you out!' _Beast Boy yelled back into his mind.

'_We shall see.' _The Beast replied before going quiet.

Beast Boy tugged at the collar of his uniform and gulped. The Beast had been very _"vocal" _lately and he didn't like it, it was only active when Cyborg did his all meaty-meat barbeque with extra meaty barbeque sauce, being surrounded by all that meat made Beast Boy want to gag, especially when the Beast had put the thoughts of his own teeth tearing into the tender meat and tearing it from the bone into his head; or when they were in the heat of battle, Beast Boy would sense the Beast growl and snarl at their foe and scratch at his mental cage to get out and take form, but he was always able to keep it contained. Just.

Beast Boy shook his head to clear his thought then turned on the treadmill and set it to his preferred setting then set off running at a steady pace to get his blood pumping. While running his thoughts were pulled to him and Raven, his relationship with her in the past, back when she tolerated him a lot more, he _may _have had a crush on her, he thought she was dark, mysterious, and kinda cute in her own way, his thoughts then moved to his time with Terra and how she had betrayed them. It was Raven that comforted him first, apologising on behalf of Terra for what the blonde had done, it was his first major heartbreak and he was left utterly destroyed. Then there was the "_Malchior incident", _the time Raven had fallen in love accidentally with a manipulative evil Dragon pretending to be an ancient powerful sorcerer and she had been left like he had and he'd comforted her first, he _thought _that might have brought them closer, and it did a little. Then with the awakening of his Beast, he too had a dark side to keep under lock and key, after that he truly thought he and Raven were finally cool with one another, a little playful fighting here and there but still plenty of respect and care, where had that gone to?

After a few minutes more on the treadmill he switched the machine off and removed himself from it once it had slowed to a stop. Turning, he used his momentary break to look at his teammates: Robin had removed his cape and had started doing sits up, he watched with fine detail as the boy wonder inhaled deeply as he leaned back and pressed his back against the ground and exhaled through his mouth as he pushed himself back up and pressed his right elbow to his left knee, back down then back up left elbow to right knee, on and on again. Starfire and Cyborg were both lifting weights, just by the comparison to the weights showed the vast difference in their strength, the weights attacked to Starfire's barbell were huge and with several attached it was a wonder the alloy of the bar hadn't bent, they all knew Starfire was strong, but sometimes they forgot _how _strong. The young tanned teen was squatting as she pushed the weights over her head and pulled them back down behind her head before pushing them back up, a small trail of sweat covered her forehead, which was creased with concentration. Cyborg himself was by no means a slouch either his weights were impressive, though dwarfed by Starfire's, but the look on concentration and determination was no different.

Beast Boy sometimes felt bad for his ol' buddy, the guy was mostly metal and with no actual muscle in his arms, lifting weights wouldn't improve him, only advancements in technology would, that alone was a saddening thought that no matter how much Cyborg trained his body it was ultimately his mind that could only improve.

'_Unless he used his mind to improve his body.' _He thought to himself.

Finally he turned his eyes to Raven who was meditating about four feet off the ground.

Beast Boy snorted then looked around the room at the various equipment. _'I could go on the boat thing.' _He thought to himself, then looked to the punching bags then made his way over to them with a swift jog, he stopped in front of a medium sized punching bag, the larger ones were much heavier and hurt his fingers. Without another thought Beast Boy raised his hands and gave the bag a few gentle taps to get himself started before moving his arms faster, harder, sending stronger strikes at the thick leather bag.

'_You're an idiot Beast Boy.' _An image of Raven popped into his head. _'The very thought of you having an idea is stupid.' _He heard again, he could almost see her judgemental eyes baring into him with loathing. His eyes narrowed as a scowl formed over his face, his body tensed with anger as his fists impacted the punching bag harder and harder. _'If you don't shape up the team is going to get hurt.'_

'_Get hurt.' 'Get hurt' 'It'll be your fault if something happens to them.'_

'_It's your fault they're dead Garfield.' _

"SHUT UP!" he roared and punched the bag knocking it off the steel chain and sent it flying a few feet back. He panted heavily glaring at the bag as the image of Raven faded from his mind, it was then he felt noticed Robin looking at him weirdly, turning his head Beast Boy saw the others looking at him too. Starfire looked at him with worrying and concern, Cyborg looked at him like he knew something had happened, did he know what he'd been thinking? Raven simply looked at him with annoyance, she was an empath had she felt his emotions, did she knew he had been thinking of her? "Uuuggh, sorry guys."

"No problem B." Cyborg called out to his friend as he put the weight he had been holding down.

"It is alright friend." Starfire called to him as she too placed down her weights.

"Whatever." Raven grumbled and resumed meditating.

Robin said nothing, but looked to the punching bag and its shattered chain. _'The chain is 4 inches thick, not even I could have broken it with my hand.' _He thought to himself. _'A well placed kick perhaps.' _He added mentally. 'Shut up' Beast Boy had said and he guessed what had been happening, since the team had split he'd kept his eye on Beast Boy especially when he went to the punching bag, he'd noticed the boy's eyes fog over as he went into his own little world, then his brow furrow with anger. It didn't take much to put two and two together; Beast Boy had been thinking about Raven and something inside him had snapped, he hated to admit it, but he was _almost _tempted to have Raven and Beast Boy spar in a no powers match just to see how it would play out. However if the punching bag was any indication, he knew it was a bad idea, Half-Demon or not Raven was still mortal, he guessed at least, and if Beast Boy hit her as hard as he'd hit that bag … well, they'd be a team member down for a while.

He shook his head and decided to make his way over to the punching bags as Beast Boy made his way to the weights, Cyborg and Starfire split up to do different things while Raven continued to meditate.

'_You know what he was thinking about Raven.' _A voice called to her.

'_Do I?' _she replied, uncaring.

'_Us you idiot, or well you.' _Rude replied and glared at the girl through the mindscape of Nevermore.

'_You've pushed him too far Raven. What you're doing stops _now._' _Wisdom warned with a hint of anger in her tone.

'_You're not one to tell me what to do, you are _my _emotions' _Raven retorted.

'_And as your emotions we are _telling you _to stop!' _Brave yelled furiously.

Raven grimaced and quietened her emotions forcefully, but there was something to think about if her emotions were telling her that what she was doing was wrong, then surely _she_ herself would think it was wrong, but she wasn't wrong, she knew she wasn't. Wasn't she?

'_NO!' _The emotions cried out as one cutting off Raven's concentration causing her to fall to the ground, winced as a small stinging pain went through her body then looked around noticing Robin looking at her strangely from the punching bags, the others hadn't noticed. Raven turned away and walked towards the treadmill, she'd need to work on her body before the sparring began, the last thing she needed was a cramp.

Beast Boy attached a few weights to a small metal pole and secured them in place, the weights were tiny by comparison to what Cyborg and Starfire had been using on their barbells, and rightfully so, he knew he was physically the weakest amongst them, while in human form he'd never be able to lift such weights. He picked up a dumbbell in each hand and let his hands hang to his side before lifting them to his chest working them only with his elbow joint. He then looked back over to the punching bags were Robin was training, the boy wonder was assaulting the punching bag with a combination of hard yet fast jabs as several well placed kicks, but it wasn't Robin he wanted to focus on, it was the punching bag he'd knocked off the chain, he wasn't that strong and he hadn't morphed, so how had he done that?

Several more minute passed before Robin walked back to the mats. "Alright Titans that'll be enough for now." He called gaining everyone's attention. "Let's do a little sparring." He said as they drew near, he noticed Starfire and Cyborg tense, then looked between one another cautiously, he knew why, it didn't take a mind reader to know why, Robin glanced back to the punching bag then back to his team and his mind was made up.

"The first set of matches will be no powers or gadgets." He announced. "Raven, Beast Boy, you're up first."

Starfire and Cyborg looked at Robin with concern, while Beast Boy looked at him like he'd grown another head.

"Fine." Raven mumbled and walked onto the mats, she turned back and looked at Beast Boy. "You coming or going to gawk like an idiot all day?"

Beast Boy turned his attention to the grey girl and followed her onto the mats.

"Yo Rob, you _sure _this is a good idea?" Cyborg asked quietly.

"I hope so Cyborg." Robin replied just as quietly, silently praying that he was doing the right thing.

Beast Boy was worried, Raven had been training with Robin in terms of hand to hand combat, since the Titans had begun, she was by no means in his league but she was no slouch.

"And begin." Robin called out.

Without much choice in the matter Beast Boy made the first move and threw a punch at Raven. The empath dodged the attack and pushed his arm out of her way before she brought her leg up and kicked him in the chest making him stumble back.

"Really? _That _is your opening move, it's amateurish at best." Raven said venomously as the green lad got back up and grumbled to himself before moving after her once more, again Raven dodged the attack but didn't retaliate, Beast Boy spun around and continued to follow her movements as he tried to land a hit. "This is pathetic." Raven snorted out loud before dodging another of Beast Boy's punches, stuck out her leg and tripped him. "You call yourself a hero? After all these years we've come to expect better of you Beast Boy." Raven spat out. "But maybe you really don't have what it takes." She growled.

'_Shut up.' _Beast Boy mentally begged.

"One lucky win against the Brotherhood and you thought you were finally a big man, well guess what? You got _lucky_." Raven continued on, unaware of Beas Boy's plea.

'_Shut up!' _

"Maybe you don't what it takes to be hero, to be a Titan." Raven snapped.

"SHUT UP!" Beast Boy roared and spun around before Raven could blink and landed a hard right hook on Raven's cheek sending the girl to the floor. "JUST SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" He roared loudly, Raven got to her knees as he yelled and looked up before rolling out of the way of Beast Boy's boot as he aimed a hard kick at her.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" he yelled and charged after her and delivered a swift kick to her midsection just as she rose to her feet and knocked the wind out of her.

Raven hit the ground hard and winced, perhaps the others had been right, she'd been too hard on him and he'd finally snapped, she looked up and gasped before moving seconds later Beast Boy's fist landed where Raven's head once rested, he turned his head and snarled like an animal. Raven got back to her feet and dodged Beast Boy's wild fist by mere inches and leapt back putting some distance between them, only for Beast Boy to charge at her once more, she timed her shot perfectly hopped into the air and spun aiming her leg at Beast Boy's head.

The enraged changeling ducked under it like she'd been moving in slow motion and shoulder barged her in the torso knocking her to the ground.

"Alright Beast Boy, that's enough." Robin called, slightly alarmed at what'd happened.

Raven grunted silently thankful before she got to her feet. "I'll admit." She started. "I'm a little surprised Beast…" she began only to be cut off when Beast Boy punched her again.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He roared and ran at her once more only for black energy to become encased around his body.

"Robin said that was _enough _Beast Boy." Raven growled and glared at the boy.

A growl soon escaped Beast Boy's mouth and grew quickly in volume, Raven felt herself exerting more pressure into holding Beast Boy in place. Suddenly Beast Boy morphed into a powerful Sasquatch and broke through Raven's grasp, the Sasquatch pounced on Raven before reverting to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy wait!" Raven said before he punched her. He hit her again without giving her chance to reply, Raven tried blocking his attacks but his punches were strong and her arms ended up colliding with her face. "Beast Boy please!" She tried to use her powers but something was holding her back. Suddenly she felt free of Beast Boy's weight as strong arms gripped him from behind and pull him off of her. Raven watched as Starfire, who's eyed were holding back tears pulled Beast Boy away from her and Robin and Cyborg approached her, Robin helped her to her feet.

"Come on we better get you looked at see if there's any last damage." Cyborg said in an exhausted yet worried tone as he led Raven and Robin out of the training room. Outside the room they passed Beast Boy who was sat on the floor, looking miserable with his face in his gloved hands, sobbing quietly while Starfire comforted him, Raven winced a little at the sight and turned her eyes forward once more.

* * *

In the medical room Raven laid upon the metal bed as Cyborg scanned her with his equipment.

"And, how am I?" Raven asked.

"Jaw bone's cracked, ribs are bruised, there's likely to be swelling on your cheek and your eye unless you heal." Cyborg rattled off, Raven could sense his annoyance and anger being suppressed while he remained professional.

"Didn't know Beast Boy could deal that kind of damage." Robin commented.

"As far as we know Beast Boy has every single living and extinct animal living in his body, it's not really that surprising that some of them wouldn't rub off on him, who knows what'll happen as he goes through puberty, all those hormones and stuff." He shrugged.

There was a few moments of silence and Raven could sense the growing tension, she hated the waiting and finally spoke up.

"Just say it." She muttered.

Cyborg spun around towards her, "Is he _tough _enough now Raven? Is he _good _enough now Rae?" he spat out at her angrily yet kept his volume under control. "Cause it looked to me, that if we hadn't intervened we'd have been pulling bits of your teeth out of his fists for months to come, all the while trying to wake you up _after _he beat your sorry ass into a coma." Cyborg's red eye seemed to glow with anger.

"Cyborg's right Raven. You've gone too far, and _this _whatever _this _is between you and Beast Boy should've ended a long time ago, no scratch that it shouldn't have even begun, so I'm _ordering _you this _thing _between the two of you it ends, soon if not today_._" Robin warned her. "Do I make myself clear!" he demanded.

Raven panted but nodded. "Crystal."

'_Raven, we must talk, now." _Wisdom spoke up within Raven's mind, Raven didn't miss the undertones of anger.

'_Fine, we'll talk.' _Raven replied and sighed with defeat, today really wasn't her day.

"Am I alright to leave?" she asked Cyborg as the large teen slowly calmed down.

"Yeah, yeah." He exhaled as his nerves calmed. "You can go just make sure you do that healing thing you do, get some rest then come back to me when you're done so I can give you another scan." He added before giving her a quick nod.

"Thanks." Raven replied, got up from the metal slab, briefly looked at Robin and nodded to him before walking out of the medical room and to her room.

"Well that happened." Robin commented out of the blue.

"Are you happy now Rob?" Cyborg asked as he turned to look at Robin, "I _told _you not to put them two together but you did anyway, why?"

Robin turned his eyes to the door then back to Cyborg. "At the time it seemed like the right idea, I didn't think it would've gone quite like this but I was hoping for some sort of conclusion."

"What kind of conclusion Robin? Raven beats BB into submission making the little guy even worse than he was before and goes into a depression?" he asked heatedly as he waved his arms about. "Or was it something like this? Where Beast Boy snaps and nearly turns Raven into a bloody mess on the floor?"

"A not so extreme second one." Robin admitted. "I was hoping Beast Boy would prove her wrong."

"Oh well he did Robin, he proved her wrong, and nearly broke her ribs and jaw in the process." Cyborg exhaled once more and rubbed his tired eye, and to think it wasn't even lunch yet.

"Sorry." Robin apologised.

"Nah man, we're good. If anything you got a result, so your idea worked to a point." Cyborg admitted and leaned back against the wall.

* * *

Starfire looked down upon her little friend with remorse, he had all but broken down as soon as the exited the training room, he'd collapsed onto his knees then fallen back against wall and wept deeply into his hands all she could do is watch and be someone of comfort to him. In her eyes she had failed him as a friend for not coming to his aid when Raven had begun her silent war against the green changeling, perhaps she could have done something to stop it, but she had not and now Beast Boy seemed completely and utterly broken.

"What did I do wrong Star?" Beast Boy whimpered as he pulled his face from his hands.

"I do not know my friend." She regretfully answered. "As far as I know, you have done nothing wrong." She added trying to comfort him.

"Does Raven just hate me?" he asked miserably, and looked up to Starfire, tears running down his cheeks.

Starfire felt her heart break and all of the nine stomachs flip at the sight. "I do not know the answer to that, I am sorry." She apologised and knelt down beside him and placed her arms around him. "I'm sorry." She whispered into his ear.

As Starfire held him Beast Boy took a deep breath and exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm him nerves. "I'm okay, I'm okay now, thanks Star." Beast Boy muttered quietly and gently pushed Starfire off of him, she relented and leaned back and looked at him, he _looked _calmer.

"You are sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now thank you and I'm, I'm sorry for back there." He scratched the back of his head.

"There is no need for apologies, it was only time till you did the snapping, I am simply surprised you had not done so sooner." She replied and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I just don't get it, am I _really _as bad as Raven says?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

"No friend! No you are not." Starfire replied insistently, "You are a hero, you _are _a Titan and deserve to be one, you are our friend, Raven is merely being the mean, I do not know why, but she is." She continued. Beast Boy sighed and shook his head and looked to the floor, Starfire decided to change the topic. "Forget Raven for now friend, I suggest Cyborg take a look at your injuries, see if there is anything damage that needs fixing." She suggested then stood up before offering him a helping hand.

"Yeah I guess so." Beast Boy replied and took Starfire's offer hand and pulled himself up from the floor with her assistance.

Starfire and Beast Boy made their way to the medical bay, and could hear muffled talking from behind the door. Starfire and Beast Boy cast a curious glance to one another then opened the door to see Robin, whom was sat on the chair next to the medical bed, talking to Cyborg who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"… this'll have to end one way or … oh hey you two." Robin said noticing the arrival of Starfire and Beast Boy.

Cyborg turned his head to his friend and smiled slightly. "Hey guys, BB you feelin' any better?"

Beast Boy and Starfire shared another quick glance then turned their attention back to their friends.

"Yeah Cy' I'm feeling better now, thanks." Beast Boy replied.

"I had thought it best that Beast Boy get the all clear from you Cyborg, in case he had the concussion." Starfire spoke up with concern.

Cyborg pushed himself away from the wall and motioned for to the medical bed.

"Hope on BB, I'll take a quick look at ya'." He said in a friendly tone. Beast Boy was hesitant but did so, he walked over to the bed and laid on it as Cyborg readied his scanners. Starfire and Robin watched patiently as the scanners moved over Beast Boy's body, suddenly Cyborg spoke up again. "Ugh BB, tell me, how you feelin'?" he asked his concern slipping through in his tone.

"Not terrible I guess, kinda bummed but not bad." He replied in a glum tone.

"Stay strong B, but I kinda meant how're you feeling physically, anything hurt?" Cyborg asked once again.

Beast Boy paused for a moment before replying. "No, not really, why?"

"Cyborg?" Robin inquired and leaned forward in his chair looking at his teammate with concern.

"Friend?" Starfire asked, worrying over her little green friend's condition.

"He's fine." Cyborg replied and leaned back with a confused expression.

"So?" Robin asked wondering what the issue was.

"I mean, he's fine Robin, no bruises nothing broken, at all." Cyborg replied.

"Aaaand?" Robin asked hoping Cyborg would elaborate.

"Earlier BB was hit right in the face with a frying pan, then had a fight with Raven, yesterday he had a major black eye, and now he's fine, perfectly fine." Cyborg looked at Beast Boy once more confirming his find.

"So what're you getting at?" Robin asked, frustration evident in his voice.

"I think BB's got home rapid healin' thing goin' on." Cyborg finally explained.

"But dude, I just shape shift." Beast Boy replied curiously.

Cyborg frowned in thought, then looked to Beast Boy. "Buddy, I know you hate needles, but can I take a sample of your blood?" he asked kindly.

Beast Boy gulped audibly, he hated needles, and they all knew he did, but if something was going on with him, he might as well find out. "Sure man, I guess."

Cyborg turned away from the others, opening a draw all pulled out a jet injector like device. "You'll just feel a slight pinch don't worry BB." Cyborg said reassuringly. Beast Boy turned away and then flinched as he felt the needle pierce his arm. "Okay man, all done." Beast Boy looked back at his arm as Cyborg placed a small plaster over the small puncture. "You probably won't even need this." Cyborg commented. "Likelihood is it'll heal fully before a minute passes, but just in case, I don't want it to get infected."

"Thanks Cy' I appreciate that." Beast Boy commented then got up from the bed.

"You sure you're okay Beast Boy?" Robin asked from the chair.

"Yeah, I'm okay Rob, if it's okay I think I'm gunna take a nap." Beast Boy replied then looked to the others.

"Yeah sure, no problem." Robin replied.

"Rest well my friend." Starfire said with a small smile on her face.

"See ya B." Cyborg spoke up as the young green teen left, giving a small backwards wave as he left.

The door swished closed and the trio in the medical room waited until they could no longer hear Beast Boy's footsteps.

"So what do you make of it Cyborg?" Robin asked as the metallic teenager was already working on analysing Beast Boy's blood.

"Most of our abilities can be explained on a scientific level." Cyborg replied. "Yours comes from extensive training, mine comes from my built in technology, Star's is part of her Alien biology."

"And what of Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Raven's magical." Cyborg answered and looked at Starfire seeing her smug expression. "It's scientific!" he defended. "Kind of. It's scientifically proven her abilities come from magic and her blood relation to old horn head." He sighed then looked back to Beast Boy's. "Never could figure BB though, not fully, yes his DNA is unstable, that instability probably gives him his abilities, but _how?_" Cyborg asked earning a shrug from the other occupants. "You don't know, I don't know and most likely BB don't know either, it _just does. _Then comes the question if it can evolve." He began once more and continued to look at the blood.

"How do you mean by _evolve?_" Starfire asked.

"If it'll change him even more, we've seen one instance of it evolving." Cyborg said in a reluctant tone.

"The Beast." Robin replied darkly.

"That thing took on all three of us, took everything we dished out and kept coming for more, _then _took on another of its kind and _won._" Cyborg shook his head. "Who knows what else could be happening to BB." He thought.

A dark silence fell over the three Titans, the rain from the outside the only noise they could hear.

* * *

"_**I HAVE HAD ENOUGH**_!" The deep, dark and guttural voice of Rage roared out angrily as she tugged on her restraints which were chained to large pillars.

The emoticlones had gathered within Rage's domain, a place that could be described as a biblical representation of Hell, with fire and brimstone and bubbling hot lava, the emoticlones however were undeterred by the visual aesthetics of the area, except of course for Timid whom was petrified.

Rage herself stood in her prison: an elevated stone platform connected to the ground by a series of stone steps, her ankles and wrists in cast iron shackles chained to two large columns inscribed with an ancient text to further weaken her, a wall of rock behind her sprouting multiple chains from its surface which wrapped around her body, the chains hung loosely from where she currently stood, as she looked at her fellow emotions.

"Normally I'm not one to agree with you Red, but in this case …" Brave spoke only for her sentence to turn into an angered growl.

"Both of you calm down." Wisdom commanded, though her own turn held plenty of anger.

"_**NO!" **_Rage roared back her eyes glowing brightly. **"**_**That bitch has gone **_**far**_** enough!" **_The demonic tone I her voice enhanced ten-fold.

"We know you're angry rage, we are too, but completely losing it will not do _any _good!" Knowledge shot back louder, her own eyes flashing red.

"Sisters! Calm yourselves." Wisdom spoke up loudly.

"_**I will be calm when that FUCKING BITCH is brought here so we can teach her a lesson!" **_Rage roared angrily.

"And we will." Wisdom replied darkly causing her sister to pause.

Rage seemed to calm, only ever so slightly, she looked at Wisdom intently. "You have an idea?"

"I have." Wisdom began and noticed the rest of the emoticlones calm down considerably, yet she could still feel anger coursing through their metaphorical veins. "I tried to think of some ingenious plan in getting Raven here, a suggestion or some form of manipulation, however I came up with nothing, except something very simple, we bring her here … by force."

"And how do we do that?" Brave dared to ask.

"We work together, force our power through the mirror and drag her in here." She explained the other looked between one another curiously, then a sense of satisfaction arose between them in the forms of smirks growing upon their faces. "However it may not be needed after training I demanded Raven come speak to us, she may do so."

"Was about time she got her butt handed to her." Brave smirked and flexed what muscles she had. "Didn't know Beast Boy had it in him."

"I did." Rage said darkly with satisfaction before releasing what could only be described as a purr.

"I'll admit, I knew it was only a matter of time before Garfield snapped." Knowledge added before removing her glasses and wiping them on her cloak before placing them back on her face. "However I had not anticipated his reaction to be so …"

"Explosive." Rage growled with satisfaction. "It was deliciously rage filled, so much brutality." Rage licked her lips. "He could have done some lasting damage if the others hadn't gotten involved."

"Not that _that _would have done us any good." Wisdom replied.

The emoticlones looked between one another as silence descended upon them.

"Do we know why she's going this?" Timid asked hesitantly, drawing the others' attention.

The others then looked to one another, then focused on Wisdom.

"Do we?" Brave asked.

"I can only guess." Wisdom replied regretfully. "She's filled with pride and ego and doesn't think the way we do, as ironic as it is." The weary brown cloaked emotion released a long sigh and sat down on the nearest rock. "She is so confidant in her own beliefs that she's blind to the damage she's doing."

"What do you mean _beliefs_?" Brave asked.

"I'm guessing you'll find out eventually." Knowledge spoke up.

"You mean about what she thinks about Beast Boy?" Rude asked. "With him being useless and shit?" she added.

"Not just that." Knowledge replied darkly. "I do not understand the origin of these delusions, but I know I shall not stand for them, any longer."

"Nor I." Wisdom agreed.

"To be honest, I thought all this shit was coming from Rage." Rude commented and thumbed towards Rage herself.

"FUCK YOU!" Rage yelled angrily and pulled hard against her restraints while Rude merely stuck out her tongue and raised her middle finger to her red cloaked sister.

"Rude, enough." Wisdom declared.

Rude shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just saying it'd make sense, this bitch has always had a Rage-on for the grass stain, who's to say she _isn't _the one doing it?" she asked.

"I'M NOT THE CAUSE OF THIS!" Rage continued to yell. "I'll admit, I am the embodiment of anger and fury but what she is doing is _not _because of me," she said through gritted teeth, "besides I … I don't hate him, not after what Raven has put him through, to hate him would be like hating a kicked puppy."

Rude shrugged and looked away, while Wisdom looked to her four-eyed sister.

"It's understandable Rage, we feel the same." Wisdom said in a calm manner before addressing the rest of her sisters. "Anyway, by my calculation Raven should be in her room soon, and from there we'll have a chance to _talk_ to her."

"She better get her grey ass in here or I'm gunna seriously lose it." Brave grumbled and crossed her arms.

"We are all eager to get this over with Brave, but we must be patient." Wisdom said.

"WELL I'M TIRED OF BEING PA …" The green cloaked emoticlone yelled back only to be interrupted.

'_Let's get this over with.' _A disembodied voice called out.

* * *

The medical room's door closed behind Raven as she made her way towards her room. So far today wasn't shaping up to be her day; she'd been beaten by _Beast Boy _of all people and her friends were angry at her, angry that she was trying to shape up the weak link in their team, in their _family_.

'_But is he really the weak link?' _a part of her seemed to ask. Raven's thoughts drifted to the beating she'd suffered at his hands, he was tough and he was fast, much faster than she'd seen him move while in human form. She thought back to what she had said during the sparring match, maybe she was out of order, she'd admit that much, she'd gone too far that time, she'd been hoping that either something she said would hit home somewhere within that little pea-brain of his or he'd prove her wrong then and there, she wasn't expecting such a rush of emotion in such a violent form. Cyborg had been right if they hadn't interfered he probably would have done some lasting damage to her if not possibly killed her.

'_I'll apologise for training after I've had my chat with my emotions.' _She thought to herself as she came upon her room. _'Well, let's get this over with.' _ She thought to herself and walked towards her desk for her mirror, open the desk draw revealing the mirror; her portal to her mind, facing downwards, she picked it up, turned it around and allowed the dark claw to grab her and pull her in.

Raven landed gently on the ground and scanned the area, she wasn't in Happy's world; a place full of joy and floating strawberries, no, instead a place full of rocks molten lava and fire, it was Rage's domain.

"Glad you could finally join us." Her own voice spoke up behind her, barely able to hide the hostility in its tone. Raven turned around seeing her various emotions standing before her, each looking a different expression ranging from miserable all the way to seething rage and all eyes were on her.

"Hope we're not taking time out of your _busy _schedule." Rude remarked sarcastically, a spiteful edge to her tone.

"Why are we gathered here of all places?" Raven asked, as she glanced around the area once more, she wasn't sure if she'd actually like the answer.

"What we are to discuss affects _all _of us." Wisdom replied. "So all of us must be present and since Rage here is unable to leave her imprisonment, we had to come here for her input."

Raven looked at Rage whom was glaring at her angrily.

"Very well then," Raven replied, unaffected by Rage's glare, "why don't we get on with it?"

"You're fucking things up Raven." Rude started the _conversation. _

Raven turned to glare at the orange cloaked emotion and opened her mouth to reply to Rude.

"Though Rude could have put it in a better term, she is correct Raven." Wisdom replied in a calm tone, though her eyes revealed a level of anger to them.

"Explain." Raven growled not liking being insulted by her own emotions.

It was the turn of her darkest emotion to speak up. "To put it into simple terms Raven, you're a _bitch._" Raven glared at the chained emotion.

"And what makes you come to that conclusion?" Raven dared to ask.

"Beast Boy." Rage replied.

"What's he got to do with this?" Raven asked, narrowing her eyes at Rage.

"Quite a lot actually Raven." Wisdom spoke up and took a few step closer to Raven. "But mostly your attitude towards him as of late."

Raven didn't answer but she could guess what they were talking about.

"D-d-don't you l-like Beast Boy, a-anymore R-Raven?" Timid stammered as tears slowly dripped from her eyes.

Raven glanced towards the emotion. "Of course I do, sure he can be a major pain but I don't hate him."

"You could'a fooled us!" Brave hollered and stomped to the front of the emoticlones. "You've been beating on the poor guy since Tokyo!" Brave grit her teeth and clenched her fists tightly, if she'd have had four red eyes she'd have been a perfect match for Rage.

"He needs to shape up, he's slacking and eventually he'll get one of us hurt with his carelessness." Raven retorted confidently, and glared back to her green cloaked counterpart.

"Says the girl who just got her ass handed to her!" Rude shot back, glaring at the girl.

"No Raven." Knowledge said to her calmly, but frustration was evident in her eyes. "Looking over everything that has happened between Tokyo and now, I can confidently say what you've done goes above and beyond a need to _shape him up. _As Rage so eloquently put it; you're a bitch." Knowledge could barely keep the growl out of her voice as she said those last few words.

"You've been abusing the boy Raven." Wisdom spoke up next to her sister emotion. "You've been nothing short of a bully, destroying him physically, mentally and emotionally," Wisdom paused in order the centre herself. "If you keep this up Raven, there will be further repercussions."

Like what? Raven wanted to say, she could now see all the seething looks within the emotions, even Happy and Timid had certain hostile look in their eyes.

"He could leave Raven." Wisdom added as if sensing the girl's question. "He could leave the tower and then the others will blame you, they might not kick you out, but that hostility will always be there, do you think they would ever forgive you?"

Beast Boy had a great relationship with the others, and to Cyborg, he and Beast Boy were like brothers, they did so much together, if Beast Boy left because of her, Cyborg would never forgive her. But then again, Raven was confidant things wouldn't get that far.

"I think you're all being a bit overdramatic." Raven commented. "I'll admit I've been a little harsh but …"

"You call yourself a hero?"

"… you really don't have what it takes."

"One lucky win against the Brotherhood and you thought you were finally a big man, well guess what? You got _lucky_."

"Maybe you don't what it takes to be hero, to be a Titan."

Her own words echoed across the skies of Nevermore for them all to hear, Raven had at least the decency to flinch and not meet any of their eyes. Looking back, she had been totally out of line.

"Case and point Raven, you're a fucking bitch." Rage snarled angrily.

"Your words were uncalled for Raven." Knowledge said tersely.

"There is a line between being hard on a friend to toughen them up and being a bully, and that line has been crossed Raven." Wisdom added.

"Fuck that, you hop, skipped and flew several thousand miles over that line months ago." Brave pointed out crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Okay I admit, I've been a little hard on him." Raven said reluctantly, still not meeting their eyes.

"Yeah, about as hard as a fifty pound sledgehammer." Rude said snarkly.

"You've been brutal to the poor guy Raven, you've slapped his head, beat his face, threatened him, abused him with your powers," Brave rattled off making Raven flinch with every example.

"You've broken him down with your words, nearly destroyed his confidence, insulted his intelligence, crippled his self-worth and his self-esteem." Knowledge added.

"You aint Ms.-fuckin-Universe yourself." Rude interrupted

"To be honest, I'm surprised Beast Boy hadn't snapped earlier," Rage growled out, "that ass kicking has been a long time coming."

"And all for what Raven? You think he was _lucky _he defeated the Brotherhood, no _we _were lucky to defeat them, they had us out numbered and over powered, Beast Boy was the hero that day, you know it's true you just don't like to admit it." Wisdom told her. "Why, is beyond even me."

"You think he isn't worthy of being a Titan, I think past actions have proven otherwise." Knowledge said as she pushed her glasses back up her face.

"Beast Boy was the one who comforted you after Malchior." Timid said quietly, thought just loud enough for them all to hear. Raven grimaced, Beast Boy had been there for her, and she'd taken control of his powers and abused him, all the while smiling at his misfortune and the feeling of superiority she felt over him, she was no better than her father.

"Beast Boy is the only one of the Titans who would dare try and get you out of your room and interact with the others." Happy finally said, the poor emotion had barely cracked a smile since Raven had arrived, only now was a glimpse of a smile visible.

"And you repaid his kindness and friendship with pain, insults, and abuse." Brave spat out.

"Alright, alright!" Raven spat out. "I get it, I've been out of order with Beast Boy." She clenched her fists tightly by her side. "I was trying to get him to mature, I wanted to get rid of the prankster and get the best out of him, I _know _he has the potentially and yet he doesn't give everything his all!"

"Why sugar coat it Raven?" Rude said sarcastically.

"As I said, you're nothing but a foul tempered bitch!" Rage said, spitting out the final word.

"I'd have thought you would've approved of my methods." Raven shot back venomously.

"So you'd think," Rage replied, staring the girl down, "but what you've done is beyond anything he deserved, training or not." Rage kept her four eyes on Raven's, neither of the two turning their eyes away from the other.

"You need to apologise to him Raven." Wisdom ordered.

"I know." Raven mumbled before turned her eyes quickly to Wisdom. "I …" Raven paused,

"If you do not," Wisdom interrupted coldly, her voice louder than before, "you will lose him Raven, his friendship, his trust and that is _if _those haven't already been lost given current events, then he will leave, he will hate you and he will _never _come back."

"It wouldn't come to that." Raven replied, completely sure of her comment.

"And why not?" Brave asked as stepped right up to Raven

"We're his friends, his family, he wouldn't leave us." Raven replied quickly and stepped back, not liking the invasion of her personal space.

"So were the Doom Patrol," Brave shot back immediately, "and look how well that went."

Raven paused in thought, Brave was right, the Doom Patrol had been Beast Boy's everything once and he still left them.

"He wouldn't leave the Titans." Raven said, suddenly not confidant in her words.

"And why is that?" Wisdom asked with a raised brow.

"He's Beast Boy, he forgives and forgets, that's just how he is, I'll admit I went too far during training and I got what I deserved for what I've done but after that it'll be water under the bridge, he wouldn't leave." Raven replied hurriedly, trying to make herself believe her own words. "He, he wouldn't," she mumbled quietly to herself.

"Your abuse is as good a reason to leave as any, Raven." Wisdom replied curtly.

"He wouldn't." Raven's reply lacked any strength as she felt like child who'd been successfully chastised.

"Why wouldn't he?" Wisdom asked.

"He's my friend." Raven replied and looked up to meet Wisdom's gaze.

"Oh really?" Brave asked snidely, "As we pointed out Raven you've been _far _from a friend, maybe he thinks the shit he's taken from you isn't worth staying with the Titans."

"He's never been mean to you Raven, not intentionally and he's never done anything to you like you've done to him, not including what just happened." Happy spoke up, trying to a smile going.

"Not that it wasn't unjustified." Rage growled angrily.

"You need to put things right, before they get any worse. This may be your last chance Raven, which is if you aren't already out of time." Wisdom told her.

Utterly defeated, Raven looked to her emotions, each one looking at her with emotions ranging from annoyance to anger, while Knowledge and Wisdom looked at her with disappointment, she couldn't stand their gazes.

"How do I get him to forgive everything I've done?" She asked weakly, it felt like tears were brimming at the edges of her eyes.

"You want him to forgive you Trigon-spawn?" Rage snarled, the cruel nickname causing Raven to flinch, but knew she deserved it. "You go to him, you get down _ON YOUR KNEES, _and you _FUCKING BEG _him to forgive you, to try and see things from your point of view then you beg some fucking _MORE _just for good measure." Rage commanded, her dark demonic voice echoing across Nevermore.

"I'll make it right." She said weakly, as she nodded to Rage's instructions, they were as good as anything she could come up with. "I'll make things right between the two of us, but first I need to meditate." She had to calm her nerves or chances were she'd end up breaking a wall or the whole tower.

"We shall leave you to gather your thoughts." Wisdom told her in a calm tone as Raven disappeared from Nevermore.

"So?" Brave dragged out as she looked around at her sisters.

"I bet she fucks it up." Rude belched.

"Same." Rage agreed.

"I – I hope she does it." Timid said whimpered. "I-I like Beast Boy, he –he makes me feel warm a-a-and he, he's funny" She said sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve, then looked up to her sister whom had turned to look at her with a shocked expression, including Rage. "He does!" Timid squeaked before returning to her maze.

"I didn't even know the cry baby COULD smile." Rude commented.

"Yes, well, regardless, this has been a rather productive meeting, hopefully next time we'll _all _ be here." Knowledge said before fading away going to her library.

Wisdom, Brave and Rude all vanished as well.

Rage turned to look at Happy who was still there. "Well, you leavin' or what?" she asked

Happy just smiled and ran up to Rage. "So, an Englishman and Irishman and a Scotsman walk in a bar, the bartender goes 'Is this some kind of joke?'" With that Happy burst out into a fit of laughter.

Rage rolled her eyes groaning.

"Okay okay, how about this …" Happy began a stream of multiple jokes all the while Rage repeatedly hit the back of her head against the wall behind her trying to knock herself out.

* * *

Beast Boy laid miserably on the top bunk of his bed simply looking up at the ceiling above him, everything had finally gotten to him, everything Raven had done to him and he'd snapped, that rage that was pushed deep down within him had been unleashed in a small burst. All he had wanted was for her to shut up, he _was _good enough, he was supposed to be a Titan. But then again; if being a Titan meant being around Raven, it really didn't feel worth it, he _loved _being a hero more than anything, he loved helping people but Raven's abuse was just far too much.

'_Maybe I should leave.' _He thought to himself.

'_No, no need to leave.' _The Beast whispered in his head. _'Dominate and overcome.' _He growled

'_Dude no, we got lucky that one time with Raven, that's all. She's got all those magic powers of hers.' _Beast Boy thought glumly.

'_We are the entirety of the animal kingdom, her magic is second to our power.' _The Beast growled confidently.

'_No dude, just … no. She's stronger than us-ugh-me.' _Beast Boy thought to himself then rose from his bed and walked over to his full length mirror and had a close look at his reflection, his short, green, animal-like reflection, _'It's time to go.' _He was decided, he couldn't put up with it anymore, couldn't put up with Raven's bullying anymore. He turned away from his reflection and walked to his closet seeing it jam filled with dirty clothes, but he ignored it and grabbed a simple backpack in the corner and began filling it with clean clothes, it was only a short time after he begun was there a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"It's me." Came the reply and immediately Beast Boy tensed up.

"What do you want _now _Raven?" Beast Boy snarled with irritation.

He heard what sounded like a sigh. "Can we talk face to face?" she asked.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk to you right now Raven, leave me alone." He spat back venomously.

"Look, I know you're upset, you have every right to be, I just want to talk I swear." Raven pleaded, it was a tone of voice Beast Boy hadn't heard from her, or at least not directed at him.

'_Do not answer her, send her away assert dominance!' _The Beast snarled within him.

Beast Boy was tempted to, it'd serve Raven right, for everything she'd said to him, everything she'd done to him. Fuck it, he was going to do it.

He turned ready to shout only to see Raven appear through one of her portals.

"I _didn't _give you permission to come in Raven!" Beast Boy growled.

"That never stopped you from entering my room." She quipped before wincing, she wasn't here to make trouble.

"Yeah well I never used my powers beat the crap out of you!" Beast Boy retorted immediately with indignation while rising to his feet, his fists clenched.

"And that's what I want to talk about, right now." Raven replied calmly.

"Who put you up to this, Robin?" Beast Boy scoffed and crossed his arms all the while glaring at Raven.

"Robin has been telling me to fix things with you, however I am also here of my own volition. I've been thinking about all I've done to you, everything I've said and I realise I've been hard on you."

"Oh _really _you only just realised." Beast Boy said heatedly.

"_Alright _I've been terrible to you, okay!" Raven groans with exasperation but quickly calmed herself, Beast Boy hadn't flinched and was still glaring at her, "That's why I'm here now, I've come to apologise, so, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you Beast Boy."

Beast Boy lowered his arms, "Is that it?" he asked incredulously. "You put me through _months _of HELL and all I get is a lousy "I'm sorry Beast Boy"?" he yelled angrily.

Raven blinked then shook her head quickly. "No, no of course not." She clarified then sighed. "I was completely unfair to you, everything I said was uncalled for, especially what I said during training, I was wrong, I was so very wrong, you are a Titan, you've more than proven yourself to be here." She finished and looked at him, awaiting his reply.

Beast Boy for his part, was somewhat shocked Raven was apologising, Raven never apologised, but after everything she had done and said he needed to know one thing, "Why did you do it Raven?" he asked in a defeated tone as his arms fell to his sides. "We were never the best of friends, but we got on, so what changed?"

"I did," she replied then looked to the ground between them, "I knew you had so much potential as a hero, but all you did was slack off and goof around, I wanted to toughen you up, get better but, I think along the way I became blind to what I was doing." She looked up to him and frowned, "I'm so sorry Beast Boy; can you forgive me?" Her eyes begged him to forgive her.

Beast Boy closed his eyes as he allowed himself to get his thoughts together, "I'm sorry Raven, but I can't," he opened his eyes seeing her slightly shocked expression and glared at her, "an _"I'm sorry"_ isn't going to cut it after everything you've done to me, after the _abuse_ you've put me through." He replied before turning around, "now get out, I've got stuff to do."

Raven was in shock, Beast Boy had the nerve, _the nerve, _not to forgive her?

'_He has every right Raven.' _Wisdom spoke up within her but Raven wasn't listening.

"Look Beast Boy, you have every right to be mad …" Raven tried to reason.

"You're right, I do and I am!" he shot back from over his shoulder before continuing to pack his backpack.

Raven wanted to argue, but finally took notice of what he was doing, "What're you doing?"

Beast Boy finished packing, stood up and turned to face her, backpack in hand. "I'm leaving."

Raven stared at the bag in shock before looking back to Beast Boy, "You're leaving? You, you _can't _leave!" she proclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Beast Boy growled. "Says who, you? You're not my mother Raven and I'm not your pet you _can't _order me around, and I'm not willing to stick around so you can keep bullying me!"

"Please Beast you _can't _leave, what about the team?" Raven shot back quickly, desperately.

"They've got _you _they don't need me," he replied and made his way to the door.

Raven stood in his way, blocking his path, her tone was calm but her eyes were wide with panic. "You can't leave, _please _Beast Boy see reason."

"Move Raven." Beast Boy demanded.

"I'm not moving until you see sense," she declared but gulped back her nervousness, "alright you were right, I've been a complete and utter bitch, and you have every right to be angry with me, to hate me I understand that and I deserve it, but don't do this to the team, they need you."

"Maybe, maybe not, it doesn't matter right now, I'm leaving, I need a break away from here, away from _you._" He glared at her before putting a hand on her and forced her out of the way then walked out his bedroom door.

"Beast Boy!" Raven called after him and stepped out seeing him make his way to the elevator, she reached out without thinking, dark energy surrounded Beast Boy then thrust him against the wall, pinning him there. "You _aren't _leaving! You can't leave, the team needs you, _we _need you."

Beast Boy felt his blood boiling over with rage. "Let _go _of me _Raven!" _Beast Boy growled only to feel the pressure intensify.

"I'll let go when you stop being an idiot stay." She replied in panic, hoping beyond hope the little green idiot would stay, that he would forgive her.

'_You're fucking it up Raven, just like I fucking said you would!' _Rage roared inside of her.

Raven didn't listen, this wasn't how things were supposed to go, Beast Boy was supposed to forgive her, they'd become friends, slowly but surely, she'd have been less harsh on him, maybe encourage him, things would get better between them. He wasn't supposed to leave.

Beast Boy's eyes went feral, he could feel the Beast inside him roaring for release and if Raven didn't let go, it would get its wish.

"RAVEN STOP!" Robin ordered as he ran up behind her. "What in god's name are you doing?"

Raven turned around to look at Robin, "Beast Boy said he's leaving."

"Let go of him." Robin said as he stepped up to her, his eyes narrowed under his mask, "I'll talk to him."

Raven hesitated but conceded, the dark energy left Beast Boy's body. "Make him understand he _can't _leave the team."

Robin said nothing and walked towards Beast Boy, he noticed the little green teen breathing heavily, though not from pain, from simply trying to calm himself.

"Raven said you're leaving." Robin said in a calm neutral tone.

Beast Boy grimaced and huffed with annoyance, "only for a little while, to get away from here, away from _her." _

Robin said nothing and knelt in front of Beast Boy, "I can't say I can't blame you, and truthfully, given the circumstances, I think a little break might be a good idea, things haven't been so bad recently, we should be okay."

"You're okay with me leaving?" Beast Boy somewhat surprised.

"As long as it isn't permanent." Robin replied, making sure he was clear.

"Yeah, just some time away, don't know where I'll go or what I'll do, just got to get away." Beast Boy explained.

"You keep your communicator on you in case we get into a rough patch." Robin said as he stood up and held his hand out to Beast Boy who took it and was pulled up by the taller teen.

"No problem dude." Beast Boy replied and picked up his bag.

"Know how long you'll be gone?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy regretfully shook his head, "No, but just call me if you need something, kay?"

Robin nodded, "We will," he paused in though and glanced to Raven, the girl hadn't been close enough to hear their conversation, "things won't be the same while you're gone."

"I know."

Robin glanced to Raven once more, "She looks really sorry."

"Maybe she is, but right now it's too little too late, I may forgive when I've had chance to cool off. _Maybe_." Beast Boy grumbled.

Robin patted the teen's shoulder and said no more as he walked back towards Raven and Beast Boy continued to the elevator.

"Robin, what did you say? What's he doing?" Raven asked, doing her best to keep herself calm.

"He's taking some vacation time, and frankly he needs it." Robin replied before stopping in front of her, "I told you something would happen Raven, but you didn't listen, Beast Boy is taking some time off to relax, away from the tower."

"But, he can't leave the team." Raven whispered regretfully.

"He isn't, he's taking a break, now let him go Raven, you've done _enough_."

Robin walked past her as Raven turned to look at Beast Boy just as the elevator doors closed, she saw him staring right at her and he slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

'_You fucked it up.' _Rage growled inside of her.

Once Beast Boy was free of the tower and out in the rain, he knew where he needed to go to calm down, suppressing his emotions in case Raven tried to track him he took flight as an eagle, his bag gripped in his talons and landed just outside a familiar small building on the corner of a street few ever came too, he morphed back and stepped inside, cigar smoke assaulting his senses and laughter of the old flowing through his ears.

Tara was working with her Aunt Megan behind the counter, their eyes immediately turned to Beast Boy and they both greeted him with a smile, immediately he felt peace flow through him, he sat on the stool at the counter Megan turned towards him.

"The guy in the corner wanted to talk to you, he already paid for your usual." She told him and pointed towards a man whom was reading the newspaper.

"Oh uh, okay." Beast Boy blinked, rather curious, before jumping down and making his way to the man. "You wanted to talk to me dude?"

He did not expect the familiar smooth, cold tone of voice that came in reply.

"I did indeed Beast Boy, or do you prefer to go by Garfield Logan?" the man lowered the paper below his face, and Beast Boy silently gasped his eyes wide with horror.

"Slade."

* * *

Jason's notes

So the end of chapter three, what did you guys think? Is it good? Meh? Terrible. :-) Please let me know! :D

Your friend,

\- Jason


End file.
